


Mind, Body & Spirit

by paynesgrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire takes her over, and she's no longer the girl she used to be. Perfect Drabble Trio. Erica x Isaac. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "golden amber" prompt in the Summer Mini Challenge on Dreamwidth.

Erica feels like she’s losing her mind. She’s constantly reminded of what a pathetic girl she once was. 

Now she’s changed and her skin’s stripped away; she becomes a creature that’s stronger, faster, and _sexier_.

She can’t go back. No more teenage awkwardness, and her nightmare is finally dead.

She stares at the golden amber of the half moon and her lips thin over gritted teeth. She turns to her pack mates, studying them, wondering what she should do next to prove she’s no longer that girl. Her eyes settle on Isaac, and heat pulses between her legs - _ready_.


	2. Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "fire" prompt for the Summer Mini Challenge on DW.

She’s feels a fire rising within her, burning under a skin, a growling wolf snapping its teeth to get out. There’s so much heat she can’t control herself. She feels like she wants to jump out of her skin, let her emotions fly, and let go with primal need.

Their pack disperses for the evening, and everyone is wandering around, going their separate ways. Erica watches Isaac, follows him and pulls him aside.

The kiss is startling; then deep, and when his hands roam over her, returning her desire, Erica wonders if he’s been feeling the same. 

Want, need, _possession_.


	3. Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "whimsical" prompt for the Summer Mini Challenge of DW.

Under the waxing moon, she mates with him, their naked bodies rolling around the dirt of the forest. In Isaac’s bruising touches, Erica feels a sense of peace. He’s growling in her ear, flipping her onto her knees, and pushing deep inside her.

She cries, almost like a howl, and suddenly the caked dirt on their buddies, the sweat slick between them, and the chill of the forest begin to calm her spirit.

For a second, Erica entertains the whimsical notion they could become lovers, but then she knows the raging beast within her will never settle for just one.

END


End file.
